


Marnie Learns to Laugh

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, F/F, Food Kink, Food Sex, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Bestiality, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Tickling, Tickling fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Gloria helps her friend learn how to let go...with a little help from some woolly friends.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Wooluu | Wooloo, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Marnie Learns to Laugh

Marnie covered her bare breasts and crotch with her hands, blushing a bit. "This...seems a bit extreme," she muttered, fidgeting a bit.

“You want to learn how to smile and laugh, right?” Gloria asked, trying and failing spectacularly to hide a grin. “I’ve tried all kinds of stuff already, and none of it worked...this is my last ditch effort!” She held up a pair of handcuffs, which Marnie eyed warily.

“Now just sit down on the floor over there,” Gloria directed, pointing to a bar on the wall.

“Y'know, it's kind of concernin' that you had all of this stuff ready,” Marnie commented as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Ah, don’t think about it,” was all Gloria had to say as she waved her hands dismissively. Marnie wasn't sure whether Gloria actually, mistakenly believed that was reassuring, or whether she was confident enough that Marnie was going to go along with all this anyway that she didn't really care to be convincing. But if it was the latter, she was basically correct, annoyingly.

Sighing, Marnie approached the pole and sat down, still trying to cover herself. But soon enough Gloria came over and, with a little struggle, forced Marnie to lift her arms, then looped the handcuffs over the bar before clicking them in place, so that Marnie’s arms were over her head.

Her bare breasts were on full display as her nipples hardened a little. Marnie was blushing, but Gloria, surprisingly, seemed to pay no mind to her chest...Marnie tried not to admit to herself that that kind of bothered her, a little, even through her embarrassment. The saving grace for the goth girl was that she was able to keep her legs clenched tight, and have the area between them at least a little hidden from sight.

“And now...Stage One!” Gloria announced, taking out a jar of honey and a paintbrush.

“This...really seems more like it’s your fetish than anythin',” Marnie pointed out with an uncomfortable frown.

“Nah, that's just your imagination. It’s all for your sake, honest!” Gloria assured her casually, as she began to smear honey along the smooth, pale skin of Marnie’s underarms.

The honey was thick, sticky, and a little cold. The feeling of it being rubbed against such sensitive skin made the dark-haired girl shiver and squirm. A small sigh slipping from her mouth.

“What was that?” Gloria asked, smug satisfaction already stamped on her features.

“Not a laugh," Marnie returned bluntly. "It’s just cold...couldn’t you have warmed it up?"

“If I did, it would be too runny,” Gloria answered, as she moved to the other pit “But you know...your armpits are so nice; you look like you don’t even need to shave...”

Gloria ran a finger along the underside of Marnie's arm, up to her pit, making a weird tingle run through her body that caused her to jump just a little and make an odd squeak.

“Oohh...that was cute!” Gloria teased, as she began to apply honey.

“That...was not...cute!” Marnie denied, trying to suppress whatever it was that she had just felt, and wondering whether she should tell Gloria to call the whole thing off here and now. She hadn’t really wanted to go along with this crazy plan to begin with! But Gloria had been so insistent...Marnie had finally given in just to make Gloria happy. After all, she may not have been able to properly smile on her own, But Marnie did truly love to see Gloria smile...and that was enough. So she decided to let this keep going; at the very least, Gloria was clearly having a good time, and few things pleased Marnie more than that.

“Now, then!” Gloria declared with a smile, having finished with the honey while Marnie was debating with herself. “Time for the real fun: Stage Two!”

She took out a pair of pokeballs, and released a pair of Wooloo.

“Snack time, you two!” Gloria told them.

The little sheep sniffed the air, and rolled up to Marnie, one on each side of her. Marnie looked down at each, as her blush deepened.

“You seein' me naked was already bad enough, but this...is just...” She trailed off, cheeks darkening even further, as though her blush had eaten the rest of her words.

“Oh c'mon now, like a Pokemon has never seen you naked before!” Gloria dismissed with a cheeky grin.

“Th-They haven’t,” Marnie muttered. “You were the first...and now them.”

“Ooh,” Gloria joyfully squeaked. “Well, I’m honored, Marnie! And so are these little lasses...now eat up, you two!”

With the go-ahead given twice over now, each Wooloo began to lick at the honey covering Marnie's armpits. Their short, thick tongues were just a little rough. The texture scraped softly against her skin as they cleared away the sticky honey, but enough to cause a strange feeling that was halfway between unpleasant, and _very_ pleasant.

Marnie was squirming and breathing heavily as she clenched and unclenched her fingers into tight fists. She half-tried to pull her arms down, only to make the cuffs rattle against the bar they were looping through. She was also trying desperately to keep her legs closed. Her toes kept curling and uncurling.

“So, how do you like it?” Gloria asked, as she leaned down to pet one of the Wooloos, who stopped licking long enough to bleat cheerfully.

“It’s...very...” Marnie was half gasping as she tried to speak.

“St-Strange!” she managed to get out.

The tongues of the Wooloos lapping at her vulnerable and sensitive pits were making her feel things she had never experienced before; she was trying to process just what it was. She could feel like she was on the verge of something. For one thing, there was a bit of wetness forming between her legs; she clenched her legs even tighter together in response.

“Still no laughter?” Gloria asked, with a frown that quickly dissolved into an eager smile. “Well, guess it's time to move onto Stage Three!” She reached into the bag that she had gotten everything else from so far.

“You...you h-hav...ha-ha-have more?” Marnie gasped out, stuttering a little. It almost sounded like laughter, but it was clearly just a verbal stumble, rather than true laughter.

“Of course!” Gloria answered cheerily, as she got out a long metal bar that had a set of cuffs on each end. Marnie struggled to get enough breath to speak again. She had an idea of what the bar was for, and it made her uneasy, to say the least.

Gloria knelt down and looked at Marnie’s feet, running her fingers along the dark-haired girl's sole. Her feet flinched in reflex, her toes curling.

“I really love the nail polish you use,” Gloria mused as she took some time to gently wiggle each toe between her fingers. “You do such a good job with it, and it suits you so nicely. I can't think of another person I know that could wear it better than you do. And black is always such a sexy color for this kind of thing!”

She moved one cuff and snapped it in place around Marnie’s ankle. Marnie, for her part, had been so caught up in blushing at Gloria's sweet words, that she didn’t even notice until it was clicked in place.

“H-h-hhhhold on!” Marnie managed to get out.

“If you're worried about me seeing that you've gotten wet, I already know, so don't worry about it,” Gloria let her know with a sly grin.

Marnie felt a flush of embarrassment and a bit of excitement at that. She _had_ been trying to hide it. But she had failed, Gloria had known...and for some reason, that just made Marnie even more turned on than she already was.

With a little yank, Gloria moved Marnie’s other leg out and snapped it in place. Now with her legs spread wide and her pussy on full display, Marine wished she could just move her hands down there to cover herself.

“Oh...that is adorable!” Gloria marveled as she looked right at Marnie's quim, seeing that the goth sweetheart had shaved her pubic hair into a little heart.

Marnie just closed her eyes and burned red. She had just done that on a whim recently. She'd entertained a few silly fantasies, but she hadn’t thought it actually _would_ be seen! The fact that the Wooloo were still licking at her pits during all of this was only making it all more surreal and embarrassing.

“But now’s not the time for cooing at cootchies,” Gloria said with a businesslike tone. She got some more honey, and started to brush it along the soles of Marnie’s feet now, the soft bristles of the brush even slipping between her toes.

Marnie whimpered a little, a whimper that was almost the start of a chuckle. She herself missed it; she was too wrapped up in the swirl of arousal and embarrassment. But Gloria caught it, and grinned at her coming triumph.

Taking two more Pokeballs out, she released another pair of Wooloos. "Alright, girls, enjoy!” she told them, patting each fondly on the head.

Without a moment of hesitation, they went to Marnie’s feet, each starting at different spots. One licked away at the girl's heel, while the other was running its roughly textured little tongue between her toes. The gentle scraping was making Marnie clench and wiggle to try and escape, not out of discomfort but rather just pure instinct. In response, one of the Wooloos very gently nipped at her, not to hurt but rather to hold her foot in place. The sheep’s teeth were so broad and flat that they did a good job of immobilizing her digits without pain, or even uncomfortable pressure. The cuff and bar likewise held her leg in place, and so Marnie was fully immobilized.

The other Pokemon at her heel was making long sweeps from the bottom to the top now, over and over. Each sweep was making her whole body tense up.

Small snickers and huffs were escaping Marnie's mouth now. She was on the verge of laughter from the ticklish sensations her feet were undergoing, even as the ones licking her underarms were slowing down.

“Woo!”

“Loo.”

The two at her pits bleated with demanding complaint. They were out of honey now, but clearly felt they deserved more.

Marnie breathed a little sigh of relief.

“Huh, I didn’t think it would come to this!” Gloria remarked, as she got the honey and the brush. “But you've forced my hand. Stage four!”

“W...wait, w-what...hehm...hee...what do you-you m-mean?” Marnie got out, with a few small giggles. Her lips half-curled up. It wasn't that she was fighting the urge to laugh; she was just so unused to it that her body wasn’t sure how to do it properly.

Gloria began to swirl the honey around Marnie’s left breast, slowly moving in until she coated her nipple.

Marnie’s eyes went a little wide. "H-Hold on, thi-hee, this is...a bit...too...hehehe, too much-hehe!” she protested through giggles, half-smiling now. “See...! I, I l-laughed, hee hee...that’s enough!”

Gloria shook her head, as she started to paint the other breast. "Nope, sorry. I want to hear some real belly laughs!” Gloria insisted, tapping the brush against Marnie’s nose and leaving a tiny droplet of honey there.

“And speaking of belly,” she remarked, before painting Marnie's midsection, dipping the brush into her navel.

“Now, you two start...and here’s the last woolly lass,” Gloria directed, as she released a final Wooloo right between Marnie’s legs. The dark-haired girl winced a little in anticipation as the Pokemon dipped her head down...only to start licking her belly. At the same time, the other two started at her breasts, the last two still going at her feet.

The stimulation of her nipples was too much pleasure to take after everything else, and the girl let out a broken, stuttering cry as she came, her pussy squirting a little into the soft white fuzz of the Wooloo licking her tummy. She, for her part, kept licking Marnie's tummy, which was making the girl's climax even stronger. The fact that her midsection was so tight and hot caused the feeling of the sheep’s tongue lapping away at her bellybutton to be far too intense, and mixed with the tickling at her feet, Marnie lost what last grip she had, and burst into laughter.

Loud, raucous, long laughter.

Marnie’s mouth was spread in a wide smile as she giggled, laughed, howled, chuckled, one to the other and back again, spotted with pants and gasps for breath. Her face turned red, not from embarrassment this time, but from how hard she was laughing.

“HAHAhah! Hah Gl-hehehheeHEE! G-G-Ghahahaha-lori...GloriaI I-I-I c-can’t, HA HA HAHAHHHahah! I can’t take, take, heheehahahahTAKE IT!” she managed to shout as she squirmed and fought her bonds, laughing and spasming all the while. Her eyes were starting to water, tears running down her face from how much she was exerting herself.

The Pokemon noticed her tears, and moved away from her breasts. They began licking her cheeks to get at the salty droplets, setting off a new wave of laughter.

Gloria just watched for a few moments, laughing as well.

“Oh, man...you always look so cool, Marnie,” she remarked through her giggles. “But not now! Hehehe! Right now, you are such a mess!”

She wiped a few tears from her own eyes as she held her sides, laughing heartily at the other girl's predicament. But eventually, she showed pity to Marnie, and recalled all of her Wooloos.

Marnie took several deep breaths, still giggling as she recovered.

“Whew...that...that was...a lot,” she managed to get out, as she waited for her friend to remove her from bondage.

“Well, hopefully, now that your body's figured out how to do it, we won’t need to go that far to make you laugh again," Gloria told her, as she began to remove the bar spreading Marnie's legs.

"Although, if you _want_ to, I’ll be willing,” Gloria offered casually.

Marnie looked down sharply, and Gloria raised her face to reveal a playful grin to her friend as she moved the bar away from Marnie's freed ankles.

“After all...this _is_ quite a fetish of mine,” Gloria finished, and leaned in to lick the drop of honey off of Marnie’s nose.

Marnie's mouth quirked upward into a small, subtle smile of amusement, as Gloria got to work undoing the handcuffs.

“I _knew_ it,” she replied, with a small, "Heehee," at the end.


End file.
